


He Didnt respect the 4%

by TheBrokenLeaders



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, First trial, Flashlight misuse, Forced, Jake Park - Freeform, M/M, Philip ojomo - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Smut without reason, Wraith, basement time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenLeaders/pseuds/TheBrokenLeaders
Summary: Jake's first trial gets alittle interesting when he runs into the matches killer.





	He Didnt respect the 4%

i woke up cold face down in the snow, snow falling lightly around me and i have no memory of how i even got here. behind me a large metal door with a lever besides it. i give the lever a good tug but it doesn't seem to be powered...odd but for a door this size it doesn't surprise me. i turn back towards what looks like a large hospital building with its doors wide open, the outside long run down from being abandoned with holes in the building and boards over the window but anything is better than freezing out here in the cold. shivering lightly i head into the building, luckily i have my flashlight because other than a few emergency lights this place seems to be dark, with just a few spots where the wall is missing and letting the moonlight inside. i walk down the hall and just tucked to the side of the hall next to some abandoned medical beds is a generator. bingo! it's been awhile since i've worked on anything like thing but i kneel down beside it and start tweaking the wires inside.  
BAM!!  
ahh fuck!! god damn that hurts a missed wire cause the generator to spark loudly and i fall back on my ass. i must have been doing something right i can see pieces of the generator starting to shift and come to life, i switch to the other end and start to mess with the generators control panel. i can hear footsteps pounding down the hall beside me and i stand up to look and see who it is. a petite redhead in a ball cap is sprinting down the hall towards me.  
“RUN!!! RUN!! I don't know who you are but you need to run!” she crashes full on into me sending us both flying backwards onto the ground with a thud. her face and clothes both splattered in blood and it looks like she's bleeding badly from her left shoulder.  
“your hurt??” we both get up and she goes to run off frantically looking around but i grab her arm and stop her.  
“let me stop the bleeding alright, your not going to make it far like this” she pulls her arm away from me quickly and looks behind her, her face growing pale  
“ you've damned us both…”  
Ding ding ding dong  
i'm frozen in fear and a large, what can only be described as either a very large man but distorted in some unnatural way weilding a distorted spine and skull with blades sticking out one end. just materializes out of nowhere behind is, i'm frozen in fear the large creature towering over the both of us starting down at us with glowing ice cold blue eyes snarling softly. the meg pushes away from me but it's too late the creature grabs her ankle and drags her towards him in one swift motion. her screams of terror echoing in the hall of the asylum as he slams his weapon into her back repeatedly until her screams are silenced. i get up to run but the creatures gaze has already shifted onto me and i'm frozen staring into his cold eyes. scrambling as i turn to run bolting over the open window besides me but i'm not quick enough and he grabs me by my waist band yanking me back through the window towards him and onto his shoulder.  
“let me go you piece of shit bastard!!” i'm trying as hard as i can kicking my legs and slamming my fists into his back. trying anything i can think of to wiggle free of this killers grasp. with a motion so fast i can barely register it he lifts me off his shoulder. all i can hear is his sickening snarls as he lifts my body up above his head and slams me down onto something sharp.  
“Arrrugh!!!” a cold metal hook pierced straight through my left shoulder followed by a searing hot pained sensation as the creature leaves my body to hang. i'm a good few feet off the ground only being supported in the air by the agonizing pain in my shoulder. i can feel my blood quickly seeping down my back and chest as the wraith-like creature stands only a few feet away from me staring at me, almost amused…  
i reach up and try to grab anything for leverage to lift me off this hook but i can tell my struggles are only causing me to bleed faster.  
BAM!!!  
another sound of a generator echos through the hall and the creatures body whips around towards the sound with an angry snarl. i give it one more attempt as i give it all the strength i can manage to lift myself off the hook and collapsing at the feet of my killer. my body shaking in pain from the blood loss grabbing my flashlight and pointing it at the killer him to screech angrly giving me enough time to push myself back onto my feet and dart down the hall. i have no clue where i'm going as i run deeper into the institute. my heart pounding hard in my ears, i chance a look behind just as he grabs my arm and slams me down onto the ground, standing over me looking down at me with a hunger in his eyes… i squeeze my eyes shut as i almost expect the same thing he did to that woman but to my surprise i'm just lifted onto his shoulder once again. i don't bother to struggle out of his arms this time as he carries me down a set of old wooden stairs, seems out of place for the institute but it feels like there's another presence here. that suddenly the wraith isn't my only concern. we reach the bottom of the stairs into a blood covered room, dark and eerie with 4 hooks in the center of the room all around each other. i clench my jaw waiting for the feeling of the hook thrust into my shoulder only to have my dropped onto my back with a thud.  
“aaargh! fuck!” before i even have enough time to react the wraith is on top of me with his hand on my throat. gasping for air as he snarls amused and with his free hand starts to yank open my coat jacket. trying to struggle and push him away only to have him move his hand from my throat and pin my arms above my my head, the sharp pain in my shoulder causes me to cry out through gritted teeth the wraith snarling angrly. his other hand rips open my shirt to expose my chest and i try my hardest to fight back but i can't even get the wraith to move an inch. his fingernails scraping down my chest leaving a burning sensation across my chest, he repeats the motion until my chest is nothing but burning hot and covered in welts, the wound from my shoulder stopped bleeding now but i can see the hole where the hook penetrated through. i'm never going to make it out of here alive…  
suddenly his finger flicks across my left nipple and i arch forward with a sharp moan not expecting the sensation. my reaction causes an the wraith to purr turning his head to one side and repeats the action.  
“d-dont aaa..aa-ah!” halfway through my protest he takes my nipple in between his fingers and pinches it hard, my back arching up off the ground unintentionally. and much against my protest i can feel my nipples hardening and becoming more sensitive as he switches off between the two roughly pinching and pulling them. i refuse to make anymore sounds and i can tell my body is betraying me as i react in pleasure at the wraiths touch. it's not to much longer into this torture that the wraith begins to notice how his teasing has caused my dick to begin to harden, his knee coming up hard grinding against my cock and i can't help but jerk my hips forward against it.  
“a-aah no...” soft moans escaped through my lips as the combination on the wraiths attack on my nipples mixed with the pressure against my growing erection cloud my mind. the wraith moves his knee and reposistions himself between my legs letting go of my wrists and tying them to the floor grate below us with pieces from my torn shirt. his hands roam down my chest, every touch making my muscles twitch from the over stimulation. i gasp and hold my breath as his hands reach my waist line and he gives one hard tug at the waistband of my jeans i can feel the material being pulled away and i try to kick my legs and twist away from the wraith but it's no use i'm only helping him tug my jeans down further and with one final tug the wraith manages to slips my jeans over my ass and down to my ankles before tossing them to the base of the stairs, my flashlight falling out of my back pocket next to us. his eyes scanning over my mostly exposed body now with a strong hunger and a low growl as he makes quick work ripping my boxers off. my hips arching off the cold ground and a soft gasp escapes as the cold air rushes around my erection. there's no hiding it at all now my cock hard and throbbing from all the attention and now the wraiths hungry eyes are locked on it with amusement. his nails scrap across my inner thigh and he spreads my legs apart further, the muscles in my legs tensing up trying to keep my legs closed but he’s too strong and easily pries them apart spreading them so far apart i feel like my hips are about to break. curl my hips back with a yelp of pain and the wraith lets out a soft laugh. his eyes wander over noticing the flashlight and growls angrily picking it up looking at in his hands before looking back down at me and before i even have time to react he has the flashlight pressed against my ass.  
“w-what are you doing!!! don't touch me- AHH F-FUCK!!” the wraith begins to push the end of the flashlight into my entrance my hips twisting and trying to buck away as i cry in pain at the sudden intrusion into my body. i can feel my entrance giving away as with one hard thrust he shoves half of into me.  
“AHHH!” it feels like i'm being ripped in half as i try to adjust to the mass inside me. my whole body trembling as i try to push it out.  
“take it out take it out! please you crazy piece of shit take it out! o-oh god!!” my protests of pain are meet quickly by him shoving it in further and i feel on the edge of blacking out it hurts so bad. i can feel my body going numb but i'm pulled out of my torchure as the wraith roughly grabs my hardened cock and starts teasing the head. my eyes roll backwards into my head and my hips jerk forward with a soft cry, my body not being able to take the mixture of pained pleasure i can feel the pressure building as he roughly thumb the head of my cock my whole body tensing up.  
“s-stop! stop!! i can't take this!! a-ahhh!!!” my back arching up off the ground my hips jerking hard as my climax rushes through my body a silent scream as he continues pumping my cock through my climax not slowing down in the slightest. the wraith slows to a stop and stands up looking down at me, my body twitching as i recover from my climax. i look up at the wraith just to see him pull out his cock and i can feel my heart drop. his cock is twice the size of a normal human cock and fully erect.  
“get the fuck away from me!” the wraith yanks the flashlight from inside me and i yelp in pain, he grabs my legs and pushes them up against my chest lifting my ass into the air. i feel his large mass press against my previously abused hole and i just sob softly as he begins to push inside. i feel my ass tearing slightly as he goes in raw my pained screams echoing off the basement walls.  
“s-stop ow! aaa..aah!!! n-no!!” i can feel him push his large cock fully inside of me his girth hitting deep within my stomach, my eyes rolling back into my head. just as before he didnt wait for my to adjust to anything before pulling out and ramming into me repeatedly. the pain mixed with pleasure as he hits something inside my making my whole body tense up and jerk against his thrusts. his large mass having no issues brushing against my prostate with every thrust and its enough to send me into ecstasy screams of pleasure as my second climax travels through my body all over myself. the wraith lifts my hips off the ground slamming into me at a harder pace the bindes around my wrist losing enough to slip them out as i quickly cover my mouth trying to hide my moans of pleasure as i'm lost to the rough sensation pounding into my ass. the wraith quickly grabs my wrists and uses them to pull me up against his chest and further onto his cock my legs wrapping around his waist as he pins my body against the base of the hooks and continues to thrust into me ruthlessly. my ass accepting the intrusion at this point as mostly pleasure takes over, losing myself in the situation as i begin to thrust my own hips against the wraiths thrusts. i can hear his snarls in my ear as i'm sure his climax is building, his thrusts getting harder i can feel another presence watching us again but my vision blurry as our body slam into each other echoing off the walls the wraith grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up at him as he forces his tongue into my mouth. he tastes coppery as his tongue ravages my mouth giving a few more timed thrusts and my body spasms against his as he unloads his climax deep into my body my eyes widen at the feeling i hadn't even noticed i came in the middle of it all my body pressed against his broken and beaten. the wraith pulls out of me and lifts my body upwards looking at me in the eyes before slamming the hook into my shoulder.  
“A-AArGm-mmph!!!” as i open my mouth to scream the presence i sensed before reveals itself from above the hooks. Its long claw like arms reaching down from above. The first one thrusting into my mouth as i scream in pain. It tastes rotten and feels cold as it thrusts hard into my mouth. The other arms wrapping around my body and two of them make their way to my entrance. N-not again! The intrusion in my mouth slamming into the back of my throat silencing any of my screams and the two that found my entrance just tease it. I feel them slowly push in together but not far just enough to stretch my abuses hole. The wraith standing in front of me now and i can hear the whispers...it's like its taking to him..  
The entity spreads my ass open wider as the wraith thrusts back into me. My screams muffled by the entity as the wraith pounds into my ass again hard and relentless. I can feel him pounding into me deeper than before, my eyes rolling back into my head with the mixed pleasure. The entity whispering to the wraith but i can't make out what's being said, my mind to clouded by the intense feeling of the wraith pounding into me, filling me with each thrust. I'm long gone as my hips rock with the wraiths wanting to feel nothing more than his cock to fill me once more, moans slipping out around the entity in my mouth as i feel the entity pushing into me as well. Suddenly death the last thing on my mind as the two monsters fuck my body relentlessly. I can feel myself climax harder than before as my vision starts to blur unable to handle the intensity much longer. The wraith slamming into me harder against the entity's thrusts them each thrusting hard at separate times just hammering into my ass. The wraith slams his load deep inside of me again as a sharp arm from the entity slams through my chest. My eyes widen as i gasp for air looking down at the claw through my chest. It pulling my body up into its arms and i lift into the sky… 

 

Match Results: Sacrificed  
Entity very pleased


End file.
